All I Need (A Delena Story)
by CanarySalvatore
Summary: AU, where everyone is human. Elena is dating Stefan, but she's also fallen in love with Damon. One night, while Stefan's away, she's hanging out with Damon and they sleep together. She feels awful for what happened. Because it's bad enough that she cheated on Stefan, but especially since it was with his brother. Drama ensues. Pairings include: Delena.
1. Ch 1: Give Me Love

_**This story is strictly Delena, with some Stelena drama and a breakup. Sorry to Stelena shippers out there, but I have always loved Damon and Elena together, even from the very beginning. For the record, I don't have any problems with Stefan, I'm just a huge Delena shipper.**_

As Elena looked through her closet, she was getting annoyed that she couldn't find her favorite blue sweater. She knew that it had to be somewhere and as she moved to rummage through her dresser drawers, it suddenly dawned on her. She must have left it at Stefan's house. She had been staying there quite often lately, and they had decided that it would make sense for her to leave some of her things there. They weren't exactly living together, but they were spending a lot of time with one another. Things were good with her and Stefan. Other than the fact that he lives with his annoying, obnoxious, yet handsome older brother Damon. Who just loves to come in and interrupt them, all the time. But it was better than staying at her house with Jeremy and Jenna, because after a few days, she couldn't handle the looks that Jenna gave her, when they ran into each other in the morning.

As she finished getting dressed, she decided to go get some of her stuff and bring it back home, since she knew Stefan was going to be gone for a month and she wouldn't be staying there. So she grabbed her car keys off the dresser and her purse off the window seat in her room and headed out the door. As she did so, she called out to Jeremy, "Be back later, Jer."

* * *

Once she pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House, she knew she'd probably run into Damon. "Just ignore him." She thought to herself.

But as she knocked at the door, she could hear loud music blasting from inside the house. When Damon answered the door, he had nothing on, but a towel tied around his waist.

He smirked as he casually laid his arm in the doorway, "Hey, Elena."

Elena tried to ignore the fact that he looked so damn attractive, especially since he was standing there, practically naked in front of her. "Hello, Damon." She said as she looked away at their front yard.

Damon's smile widened as he noticed that Elena was obviously uncomfortable, so he decided to tease her further, "Well, if I had known you were dropping by, I would have put something a little less revealing on."

Elena had turned back to face him and she noticed Damon put his right hand on his hip, where the towel was folded over, giving her a look that showed her that he was about take it off, teasing her.

She crossed her arms, trying to ignore him still, "Damon, come on. Can I please come in?"

Damon walked backwards, motioning his arm as he said, "Please, Elena. Do come in."

Elena was not impressed by his endless charms, "I just have to get a few things I left here. Then I'll be leaving."

Damon smiled at her, "Oh come on, Elena. Lighten up. Come join me for a drink."

Elena rolled her eyes, "I don't drink, Damon."

Damon smirked at her, giving her a playful look with his eyes, "Oh, don't lie to me, Elena. I've seen you drink with Stefan thousands of times."

Elena crossed her arms, trying to stand her ground, "Well that was with Stefan."

Damon teased her, getting closer to her before whispering in her ear as he walked towards the living room, "What, Elena? You don't trust yourself around me?"

Elena felt a chill across her body as his hot breath tickled her ear, as she contemplated what he said. It was true, there was something about Damon that made him irresistible and sometimes she found herself thinking about him, far more than she cared to admit. But she shook those thoughts aside as she retorted, "No. I just don't trust you."

He feigned being hurt, "Ouch, Elena. That hurts. Oh, come on, even after everything that we've been through?"

Elena couldn't help but smile at his playful acts, "Okay, fine. One drink. But you need to put some clothes on, first."

Damon smirked at her and gave her a wink, "I bet that's the only time you'll be asking me to put clothes on tonight."

Elena could feel her cheeks flush as she tried to hide her embarrassment as he left the room. She could hear him turn the music down to a background noise, before heading upstairs.

She went and sat down in the den, and pulled out her phone, waiting for him to come back. As she sat there, she realized that she probably should have went to get those few things she came for, but decided that she would just get them later.

Damon came back in the room, fully clothed, after a few minutes with a bottle of fine bourbon and two glasses he had grabbed from the kitchen.

As he walked closer, she couldn't help but notice that he hadn't buttoned up his shirt all the way, because she could still see some of his chest. She knew he had done that in purpose, so she shook those thoughts out of her mind again.

But as she tried to focus on the liquor in his hand, Elena was puzzled because she knew that he had a stash behind the couch not far from her, "Why didn't you grab what was over there?"

Damon smiled, as he placed the glasses on the table in front of them and opened up the bottle. "Because, this is the more expensive stuff that I like to keep hidden..." He paused as he winked at her, "For special occassions."

Elena blushed again, because she knew damn well he was trying to ply her with fancy booze as she tried to shake his advances off, "And what's so special about this?"

Damon smiled at her, "Well, the great Elena has decided to grace me with her presence. It's practically tea with the queen."

Elena couldn't help but laugh. She had to admit, Damon could be very charming. She shook her head, trying to push those thoughts away again as he handed her a glass and poured himself one as well. She couldn't help but notice the generous amount of bourbon that he poured for both of them. Especially her glass.

She took a sip as he sat down across from her, watching her reaction to the alcohol. She gave a slight grimace as she took her first sip and the bourbon burned down her throat a little. He couldn't help but smile as he inquired, "Well, what do you think?"

Elena smiled, it was quite good and she could tell it was much better than the stuff he had over by the bar. "Smooth." She managed to choke out, still feeling the effects of the first sip.

Damon laughed again, "It's quite strong at first. But you get used to it after a while."

Elena took another sip and noticed that it didn't burn quite as much the second time, "Yeah, I can tell."

Damon smirked, "So, other than stalking me, what exactly did you come here for?"

Elena blushed again, but hid her reaction behind her glass, "Well, I left some of my clothes here and since Stefan's going to be gone for a couple more weeks, I figured I might as well take them home for now."

Damon smiled as he thought of his brother, who he knew would be furious if he could see the two of them right now. Because Stefan already knew that Damon had feelings for Elena and that he would take every chance he got, to steal her away from him. Because Damon could be that selfish.

But, Damon tried to be civil and respected Elena's choice to be with Stefan. Because he cared for her and wanted her to be happy.

Except lately, he had noticed that something had changed between the two of them. And he couldn't help but wonder if she had developed feelings for him as well. So he decided to test his theory, by inviting her in and stepping up his charm, especially since Stefan was away.

Damon took a sip of his bourbon, as he watched Elena, "I see." He stood up and walked over to where he had the music going and he turned it up a little more, so they could hear it better. He noticed the song, it was "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran. He placed his glass down and held out his hand towards Elena, "Care to dance?"

Elena heard the song choice, she loved this song. And she knew that Damon was quite the dancer, she learned that last year when he filled in for Stefan at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant . As she looked up into his piercing blue eyes, she decided that there was no harm in just dancing with him. She took a large swig of her bourbon before grabbing his hand as he pulled her into an embrace as they began to dance.

She couldn't help but smile because as much as she liked dancing with Stefan, Damon was the better dancer. She also couldn't help the thought that creeped into her mind as he held her closer, "I wonder what else Damon is better at." She was completely embarrased that the thought had even crossed her mind and she shook it away.

She then looked back into his eyes, which were watching her intently.

He smiled as he asked her, "What are you thinking about?"

Elena blushed as she answered, "Umm, well. As annoying and arrogant as you sometimes are, and I hate to admit it. But, you are a very good dancer."

Damon's smile widened as he teased her, "Wow, a compliment from Elena Gilbert. I'm truly honored."

Elena smiled, "You should be. They are hard to come by. I don't give them out to just anyone."

As she said the last part, she was certain that Damon might pick up on her choice of words and she was nervous because she didn't exactly mean to say that part aloud. And of course, he did because he whispered in her ear as they got closer while dancing, "So, I'm not just anyone. I see."

He spins her around, watching her movements, "God, she's gorgeous." He thinks to himself.

He decides to take a chance, because once the song hits the chorus again, he moves closer and kisses her. He knows it's a risk, but he has to know.

When his lips touch hers, she's taken aback at first. She knew Damon would probably make a move on her, but she wasn't expecting this. And as much as she wants to pull away, she can feel every nerve in her body on fire from his touch. She leans in and kisses him back. It's passionate, electric.

She manages to pull away after a few heated moments, trying to remind herself that she shouldn't be doing this. She's with Stefan. But as she looks into his eyes, everything else melts away. All she can see is Damon. She's wanted this for so long, and she's denied herself the truth. But not tonight. Not anymore.

She grabs his shirt and pulls his lips to hers as they kiss again. This kiss is more rushed, hungry. As he moves his lips to her jaw and places kisses down her neck, he whispers into her ear, "Are you sure?" As much as he doesn't want to cause doubt in her mind, he wants this to be real. He loves her, so much. And he doesn't want her to regret this later.

She feels his soft lips against her hot skin, her body alive with passion from his touch. She runs her hands through his hair, pulling him closer to her, "I'm sure, Damon. I've never been more sure of anything."

He's surprised by her response, especially because of Stefan, but in this moment, he doesn't care. All he wants is her. That's all he's ever wanted. Since the moment he first laid eyes on her. He had fallen in love with Elena Gilbert.

He pulls away and smiles back at her. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. He leans down and kisses her again, lifting her body closer to him as they head upstairs to his room. They both hurriedly pull off each other's clothing, as they continue to kiss passionately. Both knowing where the night is going to lead...

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. I came up with this idea and decided to run with it. I thought it would be an interesting story, so let me know what you think. For the record, I wasn't super thrilled of having Elena cheat on Stefan, but I thought it was better for the plot of this story if she did. And, I really love Delena, so I figured this could be a different kind of scenario that brings them together. Hope you all enjoy. :)**_


	2. Ch 2: The Morning After

As Elena lays in bed, she's trying to wake herself up. She feels extremely exhausted and she can barely get her eyes open because her eyelids feel so heavy.

Elena can tell that it's sometime in the morning because she can barely see the sunlight peeking through the curtains and flashing across the room. As she moves a little to wake herself up, she hears a voice come from behind her. "Morning, gorgeous."

She would know that voice anywhere, it's Damon's. He reaches across from her and pulls her closer to him. And that's when last night's memories come flooding back into her mind.

She slept with Damon. They had been hanging out at his house, drinking a little, and he made a move on her. But she didn't push him away, even though she knows she should've. I mean, she's dating his brother. "Stefan." She thinks to herself, how could she do this to him.

As she rubs her head, trying to force herself awake, she mumbles under her breath, as she recalls last night's events, "Oh god."

She then hears him whisper back, his fingers playfully touching her bare shoulder, "Oh, I heard that a lot last night."

Elena feels a chill run across her from his light touch and as she slightly rolls her eyes, she can't help the smile that crosses her lips at the thought of her and Damon together. For some time now, she had tried to deny that she had feelings for the elder Salvatore. But last night, she had pushed her denial aside and gave in to her desires. She let her emotions, and hormones, get the better of her.

But she knew it was wrong. She was still with Stefan. Just because he was away, doesn't give her the right to sleep with someone else. Especially Damon. How could she do this to him. She pulls the covers away from her and motions to get out of bed, but she feels Damon's arm lightly grasp hers.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He teased.

Elena turns to face him. His hair is slightly disheveled and he's still shirtless. She thinks to herself, "God, why does he have to be so damn attractive." She tries to shake the thoughts running across her mind out of her head, including the one where she kisses him, which leads to a repeat of last night.

She composes herself by taking a deep breath, "I have to go, Damon."

He smirks at her, "Aww, c'mon Elena. Don't you want round three?"

Elena can feel her cheeks redden as she contemplates his offer, but she reminds herself that she needs to leave, slightly pulling on his grip on her arm, "Damon, please."

Damon's smirk widens as he teases her with his eyes, giving her a wink, "Heard that last night too."

Elena's blush intensifies but she manages to free herself from his grip and goes to retrieve her clothes that are strewn across the floor. She's completely embarrassed, especially because she's unable to find her shirt. She's trying to replay last night's events in her head, so she can locate where it went. When she remembers where Damon flung it last night in their haste, she sees that Damon has already found it and is waving it in front of her. "Looking for this." He smiles at her, knowingly.

She leans across the bed to grab it and he pulls it out of her reach. He teases her, "Too slow."

She's clearly aggravated and not in the mood for Damon's games, "C'mon Damon. It's too early for this."

He smiles as he stretches it further out of her reach, "Well then, why don't you come back to bed, and we'll worry about this later."

Elena gives him a slightly pouting look, trying to reason with him, "C'mon Damon. I'm serious. Can you please give it back?"

Damon waves the shirt closer to her as he simply replies, "Fine." But as she goes to reach it, he pulls it away from her grasp. And as he does so, he inquires, "But I just have one question first." He pauses waiting for her response.

Elena crosses her arms, "What?"

Damon moves closer to her, giving her a smile, "Why are you in such a hurry to leave this morning? You seemed perfectly content here last night." He smirks at her again.

Elena gives his question a thought. She knows why she needs to leave. Because of Stefan. But as he standing there in front of her, in nothing but his boxers, she begins to feel her determination to leave fading.

She manages to get out, "Well, I..."

He continues to move across the room towards her, closing the space in between them, as he interrupts her with a smirk, "Oh c'mon, Elena. Admit it. You enjoyed last night just as much as I did. You said so yourself."

She can feel the heat coming from her cheeks, they must be beet red by now as she remembered what she whispered to him before they went to the bedroom, "I'm sure, Damon. I've never been more sure of anything."

She's embarrassed again because as much as she enjoyed last night, it was wrong. She's still with Stefan. So, it takes every bone in her body to resist his charms because as soon as he gets within reach, she grabs the shirt from his hand and turns towards the door. As she walks briskly from the room, she slips her shirt on and manages to say, "Goodbye, Damon."

As she heads towards the front door, she hears him call out with a mischieveous tone, "Enjoy your walk of shame. I know, I will."

She shakes her head as she can't help but feel utterly ashamed for what happened the night before. "How could she do this to Stefan?"

But as she continues to think about it, she begins to realize that she's mostly mad at herself because she slept with Damon while she was still with Stefan. Because in the back of her mind, she knows that she's not sorry that her and Damon were together. She wanted to be with Damon. She said so herself, that it was the most sure she had ever been. Because for once, she finally stopped denying the truth. The real reason she didn't leave last night, when she should've.

She had fallen in love with Damon Salvatore.

And she was mostly guilty over the fact that she's going to hurt Stefan in the process of coming to this realization. Because he did nothing wrong.

"God, when did I become so much like Katherine." She groans to herself as she walks out the front door, heading to her car.

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. The beginning of this scene was so fun to write because I love snarky Damon. I have really enjoyed writing this story because it's kinda different than what I'm used to. Hope you all are enjoying it. :)**_


	3. Ch 3: Coming Clean

It's been a month since Stefan left for his trip and he's finally returning home. Elena had decided that it was best to wait and tell him in person what happened with Damon.

Elena paced back in forth in the den of the Salvatore Boarding House. She was trying to figure out the best way to tell him. Stefan deserved the truth, as much as she knew he'd hate hearing it.

When she heard his keys at the door, she took a deep breath as she watched him walk through the door.

He smiled at her brightly, "Hey, what are you doing here? I figured I'd come see you later on, once I unpacked." As he looked Elena up and down, he could tell something was on her mind, "Is something wrong? Is everyone okay?"

Elena tried to give him a half-heartened smile, but it didn't hide her expression, "Everyone's fine." She paused, searching for the right words, "But, we kinda need to talk."

Stefan placed his bag down by the front door and walked over to where Elena was standing, by the study. He could tell that something was really bothering her and he was started to get worried, "Are you okay?"

Elena motioned to the chair in front of her, "I'm fine. But I think you need to sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

Stefan was concerned, trying to figure out what could have Elena so rattled as they both took a seat, him sitting across from her.

She rubbed her hands across her legs, trying to find the right words to say, "Stefan. While you were away, something happened." She paused, waiting for him to respond.

A million things flashed across Stefan's brain as she said those words. He tried to organize his thoughts, "Okay. What happened? Did someone get hurt?"

Elena shook her head and replied simply, "No." But as she did so, she added to the thought in her mind, "But, someone's about to be."

Stefan's face was filled with worry and concern, "Well, what is it? What happened?" He paused as he grabbed Elena's hand, reassuring her, "C'mon, Elena. You can tell me."

Elena pulled her hand away, nervously. She took another deep breath as she finally found enough courage to tell him the truth. "Well, while you were gone. I came over because I had left some of my clothes here. And Damon was here."

She paused, gauging his reaction because she knew that with the mention of Damon, he'd be able to guess where she was going. His head fell as he spoke, "Oh god. Please don't tell me."

Elena decided it was best to just blurt it out, rip off the bandage, "I slept with Damon."

As he heard the words escape her mouth, he was immediately furious. He felt angry and betrayed. By the woman he loved. And by his brother, his selfish asshole of a brother. He jumped up in anger as he began pacing the room and he couldn't help but spit out to Elena, his voice dripping with disgust, "Elena, how could this happen?!"

Elena took a deep breath before answering, because he deserved the truth. The whole truth. "Because I love him, Stefan."

When Stefan heard those words he had been dreading to hear, they felt like a knife to his heart. Stefan had suspected that Elena had feelings for Damon, but he was never expecting this... He felt absolutely betrayed. He was so angry, but he took a minute to gather his thoughts. And he responded, "Well, then. What about me? Do you still love me?"

Elena stood up, pacing too and she reached out towards him, "Of course, I love you Stefan. But..." She paused, as she brought her hands back in towards herself, rubbing her arms as she spoke, "Damon got under my skin. I couldn't shake him, no matter how hard I tried. And then that night, we were talking and I don't know, we...

Stefan interrupted her with a short response, turning his back towards her, "I've heard enough. Get out of my house, Elena."

Elena pleading with him, "Stefan please, I never meant to hurt you."

Stefan turns to face her, visibly angry, "Really, Elena?! Well, how do you expect me to feel?! You slept with my brother! Of course, I'm hurt. I can barely look at you right now."

Elena paces again, trying to reason with him, "I know. And I'm sorry, it was a mistake. I didn't mean for it to happen this way..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to search for the right words.

But before she could continued, he cut her off as he was taken aback, "Wait. What is that supposed to mean?" He pauses, trying to understand her wording, "What are you telling me? That if you could change what happened, you wouldn't?" He was furious now.

Elena took another breath, visibly nervous, "No, that's not what I'm saying..."

He interrupts her again, his anger rising, "Then, what are you saying, Elena? Which do you consider the mistake," He paused for dramatic effect, "Sleeping with Damon? Or still dating me?"

As Elena tries to come up with her response, she suddenly feels sick to her stomach. She manages to get out, "I can't do this right now, Stefan." Before the nausea completely sets in and she runs to the bathroom to throw up.

As she sits on the bathroom floor, she tries to go over their conversation in her head. Searching for the best response. Even though, in her heart, she knows the answer to his question. She can't help that she fell in love with Damon too. But she never meant to hurt Stefan.

And she knows that she should've told Stefan about her feelings for Damon earlier. Before any of this happened. But it's too late now. There's no going back.

As she tries to stand up to head back outside, she feels another wave of nausea hit her and she throws up a second time.

As she lays on the cold tile, trying to push the sickness away, she's trying to figure out what's made her so sick. "Could be nerves." She thinks to herself, sarcastically, "Especially after that wonderful conversation."

"Maybe it's something I ate. Or some kind of virus." She ponders to herself. But as she's sitting there, her mind flickers to another possible reason. But before she can give that a second thought, she tries to push it out of her mind. Because that would be the last thing she needs right now, and it would make this situation so much worse.

After a few minutes, she's able to compose herself enough to leave the bathroom and she runs into Stefan.

His demeanor has changed, he's no longer angry. He looks distraught. Betrayed. "I can't do this anymore, Elena." Is what he manages to get out.

Elena could feel her emotions getting the better of her, on the verge of tears, "I know, Stefan."

He then bluntly responds to her, "Then, you're going to have to make a choice. Him. Or me."

Elena rubs her head, trying to push the nausea away because she still feels so sick. She needs to leave as she goes to grab her purse, "Stefan, I can't do this right now."

Stefan replies with a gruff tone, "Fine. Then let me know when you can. Otherwise, leave."

She walks out of the house and she takes a breath of fresh air. It's crisp and slightly cool because it's autumn.

As she gets in her car, she's about to cry again. But she pushes those feelings away, as she decides to go to the drug store. Because she has to make sure this sickness isn't caused by what she thinks it might be.

After running into the local pharmacy, she makes her way home and heads straight upstairs to her bathroom. With the test in hand, she takes another breath of reassurance. She then takes it and begins to pace the floor, waiting for the results.

After a few moments of endless waiting, she grabs the test from the counter and looks at it.  
She can't believe her eyes as she reads the plus sign in the tiny window. Positive.

She lays her head against the wall and sinks down to the floor, pulling her legs close to her with the test still in hand.

She was right. It wasn't a virus, it wasn't her nerves, and it wasn't food poisoning. It was morning sickness.

She's pregnant. With Damon's child.

She shook her head as she thought to herself, "How could this happen? Although she knew how this could happen, her and Damon were caught up in the moment and she must have forgotten to take her pill that morning." But she never thought that this would happen...

And then her mind hit the horrible realization. "How the hell was she supposed to tell Stefan this? It was bad enough that she cheated on him while he was away. And with his brother, no less. But now. She's pregnant, and Damon's the father. How can she even face him?"

And she's going to have to tell Damon too, obviously. "How is he going to take this news? I mean, he never mentioned about wanting children. But now, here she was. Carrying his child. How is he going to react?"

Her mind was racing with all these thoughts and as she sat there, she began to feel sick again. She pulled herself towards the toilet and threw up again.

She thought to herself, "This is going to be a rough eight months."

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. So what do we think about the surprise cliffhanger? When I first came up with this story, I already had it in mind to have Elena be pregnant with Damon's child. And I can't wait to work on the next chapter, Elena has to tell Damon about the baby and she finally makes her choice. I'll hopefully be updating soon. Hope you all are enjoying this story. :)**_


	4. Ch 4: The Choice

After several minutes, Elena finally forced herself to leave the bathroom as she began to contemplate what she should do next. As she's standing in her bedroom, she notices a little piece of paper laying on her dresser. She picks it up, curious as to what it is. When she opens it up, she notices it's a letter. From Damon. As she reads it, she can't help the smile that comes across her lips.

 _Dear Elena,_

 _I hope you're doing well on this beautiful day. I know that Stefan comes home today, so I wanted to wish you luck since I know your guilty little conscience will convince you to tell him the truth. So, have fun with that._

 _I haven't stopped thinking about our night together. And I know you haven't either. I mean, you've been avoiding me for over three weeks now._

 _However, I just wanted to let you know that I am here. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. And you know exactly where to find me. ;)_

 _Love,_  
 _Damon_

 _P.S. Meet me later, 4:00 pm, at **our** spot after your talk with Stefan. I would **love** to see you._

* * *

After Elena read the letter, she felt her cheeks redden as she thought about how sweet and thoughtful Damon could be. Perhaps, he would make a wonderful father.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table, it read 3:27 pm. She had just about a half-hour before Damon wanted them to meet. She decided to take him up on his offer because she really wanted to see him too.

She freshened up and looked at her reflection in the mirror once she was ready. She smiled back, taking a deep breath as she got up the courage to leave her room.

She was finally going to tell Damon the truth. That she was in love with him. She figured she'd save the baby stuff for a little later on. Because that was the last thing she needed to think about right now. All she wanted to focus on was _her choice._

And she knew in her heart that she had already made it, over a month ago, when she and Damon were together. Because it was in that moment that she knew, _she had fallen in love with him_. She was tired of denying it, feeling ashamed for her feelings for him. And in that moment, all she wanted was him. She knew it wasn't fair to Stefan, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't even explain it.

Damon's love was different. He was passionate, adventurous and even a little dangerous . And something about being with him, consumed her. It was something she couldn't even explain, but as she thought about it, "Isn't that what true love is supposed to be? Something that you can't explain but you can feel it deep in your heart." She continued thinking about Damon as she headed downstairs.

Elena had a bright smile as she grabs her keys off the counter and leaves the house to see Damon.

* * *

It's 3:38 pm and Damon's about to walk out the door to meet up with Elena, when he runs into Stefan. He was hoping he wouldn't see him, at least not until the dust settled. But he knew this confrontation was coming.

He smirked at Stefan, "Hey baby bro, enjoy your little vacation?"

Stefan scowled at Damon, "No, but you sure as hell did."

Damon smiled wryly as he simply responded, "Guilty."

Stefan walked closer to him, visibly angry again, "Damon, how could you do this? You told me you respected her choice to be with me."

Damon smirked again as he walked over and grabbed his jacket off the chair, "Well, I did. But, that was until she practically threw herself at me. I guess your love just wasn't enough." He paused, contemplating whether he should continue his thought, but he figured what the hell, "Hmm, guess she decided she needed a real man, for once."

Stefan's eyes lit up with rage as he hauled off and punched Damon, right in the gut. It knocked the wind right out of Damon's lungs. Stefan gave Damon an angry stare, looking him dead in the eyes as he spoke firmly, "Next one goes right between your eyes, if you try that again."

Damon was still trying to catch his breath as headed out the door, but he couldn't help himself by adding, "Don't wait up. I'll probably be out late tonight. I'm meeting up with Elena, so who knows where the night might take us..." His voice trails off as he shuts the door behind him.

But as he does so, he hears glass shattering and he knows that Stefan must have thrown a vase, trying to hit him. But Damon was too fast and he missed, hitting the door instead. He heard Stefan grunt in anger and disgust.

However, Damon couldn't help the smile that came across his lips as he walked to his car because he didn't care what Stefan thought anymore. All that mattered was that he was on his way to see the woman he loved.

* * *

As Elena pulled up to her destination and parked, she looked at her phone. It read 3:52 pm. She was right on time to meet Damon. She had looked over the note as she sat in the car, anticipating what she was going to say to Damon. She smiled as she looked around at her surroundings, it was an odd place to meet, Mystic Falls cemetery. But it had become a regular thing for her and Damon to run into each other there. She began walking over to where the Salvatore Mausoleum was, knowing that's where _he_ would be.

As she rounded the corner, she smiled brightly as she caught a glimpse of _him_ , standing there, waiting for _her_.

As she looked him up and down, focusing on his beautiful blue eyes, she had to concentrate. Because every impulse inside of her is urging her to jump into his arms and kiss him until there's no tomorrow. But she takes a deep breath as she gets closer to him, steadying her nerves.

She smiles at him, nervously, as she stops a few feet in front of him. "Hi." Is what she manages to say.

Damon gives her a slight smirk back, "Hello, Elena."

Elena nervously messes with her bracelet, trying to come up with the right words to say, "Have you been waiting long?"

Damon shakes his head, "Nope. Just got here a few minutes before you."

Elena smiles again, looking down nervously at the ground, "That's good."

Damon moves closer to her, touching her arm lightly. The motion slightly startles Elena but after a moment, she leans into his touch, moving her hand to be held in his. He smiles, reassuredly. "Wanna sit down?" He gestures to the concrete bench near where they are standing.

She smiles back, "Sure."

As they walk over to the bench, they're still holding hands when they sit down next to each other. Damon softly rubs his fingers across her hand, soothing her nerves. He nudges her as he teases, "So, how did the confession go with Saint Stefan?"

She giggled at his nickname, trying to lighten the mood, but she couldn't help the groan from escaping her mouth.

He teased again, "That good huh?"

Elena nudged him back, "No, it just... It was.. as bad as I was expecting. I knew he would be furious. I mean, I can't blame him. But... I don't know. I'm not sure what I was hoping for."

Her voice trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts. Thinking back to what Stefan demanded from her before she rushed out of the house. "Then, you're going to have to make a choice. Him. Or me."

Damon pulled her closer, leaning her head against his shoulder, "Shush, it's okay. I'm here."

As Elena closed her eyes in thought, she couldn't stop thinking how safe she felt with him. As annoying as he could be at times, when it came down to it, she knew that Damon cared for her. He didn't show this side often, but when he did, he was so sweet and affectionate.

She knew she needed to tell him about her feelings. About Stefan's ultimatum. But all she wanted to do was crawl into his safe, warm arms and lay there forever.

But she knew she couldn't do that. So as she moved to look at Damon, about to speak her mind, he was the one who spoke first. "Elena, there's something I think you need to know."

Elena was slightly worried, because his tone was serious, very unlike him. "Yes, Damon? What is it?"

Damon took her hands in his, looking deep into her eyes, "Ever since I met you, you've been able to do something that no one else has ever been able to do. You bring out the good in me. And that's something I desperately need in my life. But, there's something you need to know. "

He paused dramatically, "I love you, Elena. I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you." He stopped, watching her reaction before continuing, "I know that it's wrong, because you're with Stefan, and he's my brother. But, I'm tired of denying it. And maybe that's because I am that selfish..."

As he's about to rant, he's interrupted by Elena putting her index finger against his lips, to quiet him. "Damon, there's something I need to tell you too."

She takes another breath of reassurance before starting, "When I told Stefan what happened with us, he was obviously furious at first. But then, he just seemed...betrayed. And right before I left, he told me something. He gave me an ultimatum." She paused, watching him, before continuing, "He told me that he couldn't do this anymore, and that... I had to make a choice. Between him, or you." She looked at Damon after she said the last part, waiting to see if he said anything, but he continued to listen, not saying a word.

She continued, "And, when he first told me that, I didn't know what to say. I mean, how could I make a choice between the two of you. Because I knew if I chose one of you, I'd hurt the other. And I couldn't live with myself for doing that. But, then I read your letter. And I thought back to that night, and in that moment, I knew. I knew that I didn't have to make that choice... Because I already did."

She paused before continuing, "Damon, when we first met, I hated you. You were arrogant, obnoxious and way too cocky for your own good. But then, I began to see everything else about you. How sweet you could be, how caring you are to those you love, how passionate you are... And as hard as I tried, I just couldn't shake you. But, you didn't just get under my skin, Damon. You got into my heart." She paused, touching his cheek, "I love you, Damon. And I choose you."

As Elena said the words, Damon couldn't believe his ears. Could the woman he loves, truly love him back? But before he could question her words, she leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft, tender kiss. He kissed her back, before slightly pulling away and looking her straight in the eyes, repeating what he asked her the night they were together, "Are you sure?"

She smiled as she places both her hands on his cheeks, gazing into his piercing blue eyes as she repeats what she said back to him that night, "I'm sure, Damon. I've never been more sure of anything."

He pulls her closer and kisses her again, moving down from her mouth to her neck and whispering in her ear, "I love you, Elena Gilbert."

Elena kisses his cheek as she feels a chill from his voice tickling her ear and she whispers back, "And I love you, Damon Salvatore."

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. This is a chapter that I decided to add because of a review that suggested that I include their declarations of love for one another. So, because I love Delena so much, I decided to write it in. Especially because the next chapter will be Elena telling Damon about the baby and seeing how he reacts. I'm really excited for this story. Hope you all are enjoying it, I know I am. :)**_


	5. Ch 5: The Baby

_**Elena and Damon are still sitting in Mystic Falls Cemetery, by the Salvatore Mausoleum, and they have both told each other about their feelings. However, Elena decides it's time to tell Damon about the other news she has. About the baby.**_

As Elena's sitting next to Damon, holding his hand, she decides it's time to tell him the rest of her news, "So Damon, there's something else I need to tell you."

Damon gave her a sweet look and touches her cheek affectionately, "Yes, honey?"

Elena takes a deep breath, trying to reassure herself and give the confidence to tell him. As she does so, she instinctively touches her stomach, but Damon doesn't notice.

She continues, nervously, "So, ever since our night together, I've felt a little...off." She paused as she tried to come up with the right word.

Damon smirked at her as he teased, "Really? And is that because I rocked your world so hard, you could barely handle it?"

Elena laughed a little, but she tries to continue, "No. Well yes, but that's not why."

She pauses, trying to settle her nerves, as well as the growing feeling of nausea she felt. "Damn morning sickness." She thought.

Damon gives her a sweet smile, "Then, what is it?"

Elena takes another deep breath and decides that it's best to just say it, get it out there. "Damon, I'm pregnant."

After she blurts it out, she watches his face, trying to gauge his reaction. She sees his face fall at first, she figures he's not sure what to say, or do, for that matter.

She can feel her emotions running wild inside, she's terrified of what he's gonna say. "What if he can't handle this? I'm sure he probably doesn't want a baby..." The thoughts continue to run through her head...

As he hears the words escape Elena's mouth, he can't believe it. "Pregnant?" He thinks to himself. "No, this can't be." He's not sure how to process this information and then his mind flickers to a horrible realization, "Am I the father? Or is it Stefan's?" He's almost positive that Elena hasn't been with Stefan since before he left for a month, but what if she's further along than she thinks. He just told her that he loves her, but what if she's carrying his brother's child. He's not even sure how to ask her. Hell, he's not sure he even wants to know. That flicker of doubt is killing him as his mind is racing with a thousand thoughts.

After a moment, he realizes he hasn't responded to her and knows that the silence must be killing her. So he takes a breath and grabs her hands, trying to comfort her. He looks deep into her eyes as he speaks, "Are you sure?" Is all he manages to say. He hates himself for his simple response but he doesn't know what else to say yet.

Elena takes a minute to compose herself, trying to process his question and what he actually means. But she brushes it off as she responds, "Yes, I am. Well, as long as the test I took is accurate. I won't know for sure until I see a doctor." She pauses, "But I've been feeling really nauseaus lately. And, I don't know... I just, know."

As she says the last part, she places her right hand on her stomach again, but this time Damon notices her gesture.

He's tentative at first, unsure of what to say, his mind still taunting him with that possibility. But Elena speaks again before he can say anything else.

She grabs his hand, reassuringly, "Damon, I know it's yours. I haven't been with Stefan in over a month and a half. You're going to be a father."

Damon feels a wave of relief inside, knowing that the baby is his. But he's still utterly terrified as his mind continues to race, "Am I ready to be a dad? That's a huge responsibility... for both of us. Is Elena going to want to get married?" All these thoughs ran in his head as he continued to process it.

After a few more minutes of silence, Elena touched his cheek, bringing him back to her, as she spoke softly, "Damon, are you okay?" She paused as she tried to ignore the sadness she felt, knowing he probably doesn't want this. Her voice broke, as she continued, "I'm sorry to spring this on you... And if you don't want to be involved..."

Damon interrupted her before she could finish her thought, "Elena, honey, relax. It's gonna be okay. I was just a little shocked at first." He pauses as he touches her cheek, soothing her, "But don't be sorry, okay? I'm happy. I'm having a child with the woman I love, of course I'm happy."

He puts both hands on her cheeks, staring into her eyes, "Look at me. I love you, Elena. Nothing is going to change that."

He pauses as he touches her belly, placing his hand on hers, "And I'm going to love our child just as much."

Elena can feel her emotions getting the better of her as she tears up, "Are you sure?" She manages to squeak out between tears.

Damon smiles as he wipes away the tears on her cheeks and he decides to respond with exactly what she said to him before, "I'm sure, Elena. I've never been more sure of anything."

Elena smiles back at his choice of wording.

Damon leans down and pulls her in for a kiss, it's soft and gentle.

He then pulls her closer to him, lying her head against his chest. She can feel his heartbeat and the sound is so soothing to her. She feels safe. In his arms.

As she lays there, she remembers the worst part of this news, Stefan doesn't know yet.

She whispers to him, her voice cracking and her body tensing up, "How am I supposed to tell Stefan? He already hates me for sleeping with you..."

Damon strokes the back of her hair, relaxing her as he murmurs in her ear, "Don't worry, honey. We'll get through this. Together. It'll all be fine. I promise."

Elena relaxes into his touch again, knowing that as long as they're together, everything will be okay...

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I figured this was a good stopping point until the next chapter. I'm so excited for this story. I'm currently working on the next chapter where Stefan finds out about the baby, he's gonna be super mad, obviously. Hope you all are enjoying this story. :)**_


	6. Ch 6: Where Do We Go From Here

_After Elena and Damon's conversation by the cemetery, they both decide it would be best to give Stefan a few days to calm down before telling him about the pregnancy. In the meantime, Elena decides to tell Caroline because she needs to talk to someone else about it, besides Damon. And Bonnie is away visiting family, otherwise she'd meet with them both._

 _Elena needs her best friend's advice, so she stops for coffee before meeting Caroline at her house. They sit down at the kitchen table and Caroline immediately confronts her, because she heard from Stefan what happened._

"Seriously, Elena? Seriously?" Caroline chided her as they each took a sip of coffee.

Elena is extremely nervous because she knows Caroline has never been really fond of the elder Salvatore, especially because her and Stefan have become good friends.

She takes another sip of coffee, "I don't know, Caroline. It just kinda happened..."

Elena's voice trailed off, right as Caroline interjected as she crossed her arms "How does that just kinda happen?"

Elena nervously messes with her cup, "Well, I went over to his house..."

Caroline interrupted her by adding, "And what, fell into his bed?"

Elena immediately blushed, "No... Well, he offered me a drink. And then we danced... And I don't know..." Her voice trailed off again, not knowing what to say.

"So what you're telling me...What I hope to God you're telling me, is that you had drunk sympathy sex with Damon?"

She knew Caroline was going to be judgmental and harsh about her actions but she didn't expect her to be this bad.

Elena hid behind her coffee cup as she responded, "I didn't even finish my first glass..."

Caroline immediately gave her a look, "So what on earth compelled you to sleep with him then?"

Elena took a deep breath before giving her the truth, "Because I'm in love with him, Caroline."

Caroline shook her head, she couldn't believe what Elena had just said. Sure, she was a little biased because her and Stefan had become good friends, but she never expected Elena to act like this. This was so unlike her. She couldn't help the condescending tone that escaped her mouth as she spoke, "Seriously, Elena? Seriously?! And how exactly does that happen? Stefan's gone for a month and you magically fall in love with his brother?!"

Elena shrank down in her seat, immediately nervous and regretting telling Caroline anything. She needed support right now, not judgment and condescencion.

"Caroline, it's not like that. It's more complicated than that..." Her voice trailed off again, she was trying to figure out exactly how to tell Caroline about her feelings for Damon.

Caroline took another sip of coffee and gave her another look, "Then tell me, Elena. What makes it so complicated?"

Elena sat her cup down, messing with the lid, "I don't know, Caroline. I never meant for any of this to happen. But, I can't change it now. I fell in love with Damon. I know it's wrong, but it happened. And I'm not sorry it did, I'm only sorry that I hurt Stefan in the process." Elena was tired of her best friend giving her attitude for Damon, so she decided to be blunt about it.

Caroline crossed her arms, "Well, you should be. Stefan's really hurt. And he's a good guy..."

Elena interrupted her, "Listen, Caroline. I know you and Stefan have become really good friends but I'd really like it if you could be supportive of my decision. My choice."

Caroline gave her another look, but this one wasn't as judgmental as before, it was sad, "Fine. But you know, it kinda hurts me that I had to hear about it from someone else... How could you not tell me before?"

Elena laughed as she thought of a teasing remark, "Oooh, so we could have this fun conversation sooner?"

Caroline gave her a sincere look, "I'm serious, Elena."

Elena took her friend's hand across the table, "I know, Caroline. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was kinda afraid you might accidentally tell Stefan. And I wanted to be the one to tell him, I needed to be the one to tell him."

Caroline squeezed Elena's hand for support, "Hey, I'm not that bad, I wouldn't have told him. He may be my friend, but you're my sister, your secrets are safe with me. I promise."

As she hears Caroline's words, it gives her a little courage to tell her the rest of her news, "So, I'm glad you say that because there's something else I need to tell you..."

She pauses, trying to prepare herself for Caroline's reaction, "I'm pregnant."

Caroline broke their contact as she couldn't help standing up and pacing the floor, "Seriously, Elena? Seriously?!"

Elena crossed her arms and gave her a sincere look, "Do you always have to say that Caroline? I thought we had gotten passed you being extremely judgmental of my actions..."

Caroline tried to calm herself, she knew she might be slightly overreacting, but how did Elena expect her to react to this. "I'm sorry, Elena. But you can't expect me not to freak out over this. I mean, this is huge."

Elena nervously rubbed her arms, "I know. And I don't even know how to tell Stefan yet..."

Caroline gave her another judgemental stare, "Wait. You haven't even told him?" She paused as her mind came to a realization, Damon's the father. Not Stefan.

All Caroline wanted to do was yell at her friend and chastise her for her actions, but when she looked back at Elena, she could see how emotional she was. And she realized what a horrible friend she was being, and as aggravated about this whole situation as she was, she knew she needed to push her own feelings aside and be supportive of Elena. Because that's what Elena needed right now, more than ever.

Caroline sat back down at the table, grabbed Elena's hand and gave her a smile, "I'm sorry. I know I'm being a horrible friend right now..."

Elena gave her a slight smile back as she teased, "Well, you're not the best... Listen, Caroline. I knew you'd be a little upset and a lot judgmental about this... but..."

Caroline interrupted her, "Don't worry. It'll be okay. I promise, from now on, I'll be the most supportive friend there is... I'll be more like Bonnie." She gave her a smile as they both laughed because of their other friend's sweet nature.

Elena smiled back, "Oh come on, Caroline. Bonnie would have been freaking out too. Besides, I need a little judgment in my life, just maybe not so much. Deal?"

Caroline gave her a wide grin, "Deal."

The women continue talking as they finish their coffee and they enjoy the rest of their afternoon reminiscing about how much simpler their lives were when they were younger.

* * *

 _A few days later, Caroline invites Stefan for lunch at Mystic Grill because she knows that he needs someone to talk to..._

After a few moments of small talk and awkward silence, Caroline decides to address the elephant in the room.

She smiles, sympathetically, "So, how are you doing?"

Stefan gives her a look, "Well, Caroline. How do you think I'm doing. My girlfriend slept with my brother... Oh yeah, I'm doing just fine."

Caroline looks back at him with a sincere look, "Seriously, Stefan. It's okay to be upset with all of this. Hell, even I was when Elena told me."

Stefan, surprised, "You were?"

Caroline smiles, "Of course. We're friends and Damon is well... Damon. Elena just made a mistake..."

Stefan interrupts her, "Well, she doesn't seem to think so."

Caroline brushes it off, "Oh...well, how would she know, she probably has pregnancy brain already..."

As Caroline finishes her thought, she realizes her mistake and claspes her hands over her mouth. Hoping that Stefan wasn't paying attention and didn't hear _those_ all she can think is "Damn, Elena's gonna kill me..."

Stefan gives her the most serious look, rage growing in his eyes, "What did you just say?"

Caroline tries to backpedal as she says, "I said how would she know, she probably has angsty brain."

She tries covering her mistake with the first thing that comes to her mind that sounds somewhat similar to 'pregnancy brain' but Stefan doesn't buy it.

Stefan's furious, "No, that isn't what you said before. You said, 'pregnancy brain'." He pauses, his voice raising in tone, "Is Elena pregnant?"

Caroline blushes, trying to calm him down, "I promised her I wouldn't say anything..."

Stefan interrupts her, as he stands up in anger, leaning across the table, "It's Damon's, isn't it."

At this point, Caroline doesn't what to say, so she just looks at him, trying to get him to sit back down, "Stefan, wait. Let's talk about this first..."

He starts walking away from their table and Caroline blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind, trying to stop him from leaving because he wasn't listening before, "Stefan, I'm pregnant. Deal with me first."

But it's too late, Stefan's already outside and speeding off to the Salvatore House.

Once she's alone, Caroline looks around the Grill and realizes everyone is staring at her because of what she just 'confessed.' She admits it was kinda dumb, but it was the first thing that she thought of. She's completely embarrased because now everyone eating lunch in the Grill, thinks she pregnant.

She downplays it by saying aloud, "We're rehearsing a play. Carry on..."

She leaves the Grill, still embarrassed because she made a complete fool out of herself. But she pushes those thoughts out of head, grabs her phone out of her purse and immediately calls Elena because there are more important things to worry about right now.

* * *

 _Elena's standing in Stefan's bedroom, trying to pack all of her things up while he's gone because she doesn't want another awkward or angry encounter, when her phone rings. It's Caroline._

She smiles as she answers the phone with cheery tone, "Hey, Care. What's up?"

Caroline sounds a little panicked as she immediately inquires, "Hey, Elena. Where are you right now?"

Elena is a little confused by her friend's behavior, but she answers calmly, "I'm at the Salvatore House with Damon. Why? What's wrong?"

Caroline's voice is very concerned as she asks, "Is Damon near you?"

At the mention of Damon's name, Elena is getting more worried as she responds, "No, he's downstairs at the moment, probably in the living room. I'm upstairs in Stefan's room right now, gathering my stuff together." She pauses, trying to gauge the situation, "Why, what's going on? Did something happen?"

Caroline takes a breath before she answers Elena, bracing herself for her reaction, "Well, I would definitely go check on Damon... Because I might have accidentally told Stefan about the baby..."

Her voice dropped off as Elena interrupted her, her anger rising, "You did what?!"

Caroline, trying to calm Elena down, "I'm sorry, we were at the Grill, talking and I don't know... it just kinda slipped out."

Elena is furious now, "Dammit, Caroline. This is why I didn't tell you about me and Damon before."

Caroline's voice has softened, she's embarrassed and ashamed for telling Stefan, "I know. I get it now. But, go check on Damon. Because Stefan looked absolutely furious when he left."

Elena sighs, "Great, thanks. Because I don't have enough to deal with right now..."

Caroline's voice is cheery, trying to change the subject, "I know. I'm sorry. I love you, though."

Elena rolls her eyes, but she can't help but smile, "Yeah, yeah, love you too, Care."

She pauses as she hears a noise downstairs, "Dammit, I just heard the door slam open. I gotta go make sure they don't kill each other..."

Caroline teases, "Have fun with that."

Elena responds, "Hey, this is your fault."

Caroline trying to smooth things over, "I know, I know. I'll make it up to you later. Now, go. Bye, Elena."

Elena smiles as she hangs up the phone, "Bye, Care."

* * *

After Elena hangs up, she takes a breath of reassurance and courage as she heads as fast as she can downstairs.

As she walks down the stairs, getting closer to the foyer, she can see that Stefan already came in and punched Damon right in the face.

She immediately walks towards Damon to see if he's okay, she can see his nose is bleeding and a bruise forming by his eye.

Damon's ready to charge back at Stefan when Elena steps in between them, keeping them separated.

"Enough!" Elena yells between the men, putting both hands out on each other side, like stop signs.

Damon teases her, "Aww, c'mon, you didn't even let me get a shot in. That's no fair, babe."

Stefan's eyes light up with more rage as Damon affectionately calls Elena one of his pet names and he leans forward ready to hit him again, but Elena places her hand on his chest, stopping him.

Elena pleading, "Stefan, please. I'm sorry, you had to find out this way..."

Stefan looks at her with fury in his eyes, as he raises his voice, "What does it matter, Elena? First, I found out that you cheated on me while I was away! And with my brother, no less. And now, I found it your pregnant, with his child?! No matter how you tell me, it's not going to make this situation any better!"

Elena tries to grab his hand, but he pulls away as she trying to settle him down, "Stefan, I know. And I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. But we can't change anything now." She pauses trying to give herself courage to continue, to finally confess the final truth, "And Stefan, you told me to make a choice and I have... I choose Damon."

Damon smirks across the room at his brother, satisfied with her choice and that only makes Stefan more angry. He starts walking away as Elena grabs his arm.

Elena is almost in tears now, "Stefan, wait. But you need to know, that it's not because of the baby. I fell in love with him and I know it's not fair to you..."

Stefan interrupts her, "Fair?! You think any of this is fair?! I did everything for you, I loved you. But apparently it wasn't enough. Apparently, I wasn't enough." As he says the last part, he eyes his brother angrily, as he sighs in defeat, "Elena, I can't do this anymore. Goodbye."

Stefan walks away and heads out the open door, shutting it hard behind him.

Elena knows that it's best for him to leave, because there's nothing else she can say. He just needs some time, to process.

She looks back at Damon, he has his hand by his nose, trying to stop the slight bleeding. He smiles at her through the blood, "Well, that went well."

Elena gives him a half-smile, "So, where do we go from here..."

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. I really like how this chapter turned out because it has a lot of different elements, including Elena & Caroline's friendship, as well as Stefan & Caroline's. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about just yet, but I'll be working on it soon. Hope you all are enjoying this story. :)**_


End file.
